More Than Friends
by slashingtiger
Summary: K, my first Teen Titans fic, I'm not good at summaries, so just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

Raven's POV: She hated this feeling. It made her feel so out of control. Stupid love. It all started when she got blasted by that new villain Tri Ky. One villain that could turn into three different personalities. The stupid one would blast you with light, the angry one burned you with fire, and the rude one used sonic screams. In all, a very annoying person.

_Flashback_

_Raven brought a pillar down, smashing the stupid one. Robin and Cyborg were taking down the angry one nearby, and Starfire and Beast Boy were charging at the rude one. All of a sudden, a blast of light slammed into her, throwing her against the wall. She got up and started to fly around in circles around him, causing him to blast part of the roof to fall on his head. She looked satisfied, until another jet of light slammed her into the ceiling, and she fell to the ground. Rising unsteadily, she looked around for the stupid one when Robin shoved her out of the way yelling, "Raven! Look out!" and he took a blast of light to the stomach._

_Later, when Tri Ky got away, Robin was helping Raven get to his motorcycle. "You don't have to do this." she said, rising up about two or three feet in the air before falling to the ground, and being caught by Robin._

"_Yes I do." he replied. "Otherwise we'll have one less Titan to fight crime." Then he carried her bridal style and placed her onto the motorcycle. "It's for your own good. Not mine."_

"_Fine." she agreed. She wrapped her arms around Robin, while resting her head against him. "You know, you didn't have to push me out of the way," she mumbled._

"_Really?" he asked. "Are you sure you can take three blasts of light and slamming into the ceiling and the wall?"_

"_I've taken on worse." she replied._

""_Well as Titans, we've got each other's backs and we look out for each other. Besides, I can't take the risk that you can't recover." he said._

"_I?" she asked surprised._

"_I, uh, mean we. I meant __**we**__ can't take that chance." he said hurriedly._

_End of Flashback_

She stared out the window. Out of all the people she could have fallen for, it just had to be her leader. Why's he have to be so damn considerate? Then she could have pushed her feelings away, but no, just one more thing about him to like. Not including how he was so handsome, had a good body, was so persistent, and had that cute little smirk he always had on. Man, she thought. Love is so complicated.

**So, reviews are appreciated, cuz this is my first Teen Titans fic, and I need good advice. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or otherwise, there would still be episodes.**

Robin's POV: What was he thinking? He couldn't let Raven see that he liked her! If she found out, then she'd reject him. Plus, after that happened, it'd be so awkward between them that they probably couldn't be friends or work together. Then she'd probably leave, making a broken friendship and a weaker team. How could he have been so stupid with his feelings?

_Flashback_

_They were fighting Tri Ky. He was sneaking up on the angry one while he was distracted by the blasts coming from Cyborg .Then he whipped out his bow staff and whacked him on the head, sending him flying. While the angry one was occupied, he was watching Raven. He winced when she crashed into the ceiling. As she rose, he saw the one she was fighting rise up too. When he realized he was going to attack, he leaped up, forgetting who he was fighting. Then he shouted, "Look out Raven!" and shoved her out of the way, while the blast of light hit him in the stomach. He groaned, but was happy that Raven was fine. He got up helped Raven up as the others fended off Tri Ky off until he escaped. Then he started to walk her to the R- cycle._

_She said to him, "you don't have to do this." _

_Then she rose up into the air a few feet, and just before she hit the ground, he caught her and replied, "Yes I do. Otherwise we'll have one less Titan to fight crime." And then he carried her bridal style the rest of the way. As he placed her on the back of the R-cycle, he said "It's for your own good. Not mine."_

_She agreed and said "Fine."_

_When she wrapped her arms around him, his temperature shot up, and he blushed furiously. Lucky for him, she couldn't see his face behind his helmet. _

_And when she rested her head against him, she mumbled "You know, you didn't have to push me out of the way"._

"_Really?" he asked. "Could you take on three blasts of light?"_

"_I've taken on worse." she replied._

"_Well as Titans, we've got each other's backs and we look out for each other. Besides, I can't take the risk that you can't recover." he said._

"_I?" she asked surprised._

"_I, uh, mean we. I meant __**we**__ can't take that chance." he said hurriedly._

_End of Flashback_

He couldn't believe himself. He should've had her ride in Cyborg's car. He couldn't risk her finding out how he felt. Yet as he thought of her, he could feel a lump forming in his boxers. He swore. How could he feel this way for his best friend? Even though she was beautiful, mysterious, dark, understanding, calm, intelligent, and was one of the closest people to him. No. he can't feel this way. He just couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to.

**Me: Well, I guess I'll update within a month.**


End file.
